Pink Polish
by JeSuisClandestine
Summary: They grabbed his hands and feet, and proceeded to paint his perfect nails cotton -candy pink." Kurt gets his nails painted a hideous form of pink. T for swearing, otherwise K.


"Don't. Please!" Kurt begged, crawling slowly backwards into the corner.

Rachel led the group of girls slowly crawling towards him, malicious smiles on their faces.

"No!" Kurt cried, as Rachel whipped out a bottle, and Tina, Mercedes and Brittany followed, whipping out small bottles filled with pink liquid.

"I only use clear on my nails!" Kurt tried, holding up his hands desperately.

"I think you need to branch out, Kurt," Smirked Mercedes as she twisted her bottle open slowly.

"Yeah!" The others chorused and opened their bottles as well.

"I may as well get it over with," Kurt sighed, giving in.

_I'll just remove it when they leave._

They grabbed his hands and feet, and proceeded to paint his perfect nails cotton -candy pink.

"You're doing a bad job." He sighed, looking at the blotches on his fingers and toes where they had slipped and painted blobs on his skin instead.

"Too bad. We know you'll just remove it when we leave any ways. Let us have our fun." Rachel pouted, finishing the last stroke with a flourish.

"Yeah, yeah. Now leave me alone, 'cause the food should be ready!" He said, getting up with a sigh and looking at his atrocious nails. "You couldn't have done a worse job if you tried."

--

Kurt collapsed into bed, tired. "Ugh, my nails." He moaned, trying to get up, but finding his bed too warm and cosy. "I'll just do it tomorrow he yawned, and fell asleep.

--

DRIIING. Kurt slouched into his seat as the bell rang, so preoccupied with trying to finish his homework he forgot about his nails, flashing cotton-candy pink for all to see.

"Hey, fag. You're going even gayer than usual!" Laughed some jock, while Kurt rolled his eyes. He was only wearing some black skinnies, a tight white tee shirt with a black waistcoat over it and a black fedora. In his opinion, he looked pretty cool, and not his kind of cool, but everyone's kind.

Pushing it to the back of his mind, he scribbled some random answers as the guy who sat beside him flopped down, and grabbed his work. They had a deal. The guy could copy his work, and didn't touch anything of Kurt's or talk unless necessary. So when the guy uttered "Dude," Kurt turned to scowl at him. "What, David?" He muttered, eyebrows raised.

"Why the fuck are your nails pink?" He said, sounding confused.

_Shit. Shit Shit Shit!_

"Pink? Maybe you should get your eyes tested, David. They don't look pink to me." He said, turning back, hoping the guy would accept it.

"Huh." David sighed, giving Kurt back his sheet. Kurt looked down at his nails. He just couldn't bring himself to peel it off, so it would have to wait until he could get some nail polish remover from one of the girls. He settled back to rest while the teacher droned on, hoping one of the girls would have some.

--

"Mercedes. Do you have nail polish remover?" Kurt gasped, crossing his fingers. His friend seemed to change her nail polish every few hours, no matter how much Kurt told her the stuff in the remover would ruin her nails. "Yeah, should have some. Why?" Kurt waved his dainty fingers in front her face. "I fucking forgot to remove it!" Mercedes eyed him. "I've never heard you say that word before. You're desperate." She said, before opening her locker and throwing it to him. He gratefully took it. "It's empty." He hissed, shaking it. "Oh, shoot. I was gonna replace it." Mercedes sighed. "I guess you'll just have to peel it off."

Kurt shook his head. She didn't understand. Tina was the next likely to have some. He power-walked to her locker, praying she would be there. She was, and when he skidded to a halt in front of her, she eyed him, and then as he held up his hands, she understood and opened her locker, rooting for her remover and hands it to him, rolling her heavily made-up eyes. "Voilà!" She muttered, and Kurt said a breathless thanks before almost running to the nearest bathrooms where he can wipe off the horribly put on pink polish.

--

_Blah Blah Blah... I wonder what's on tv tonight, or should I just get M over for a movie?_ Kurt thinks to himself as he leans against the lockers in the changing rooms after football, listening to Coach Tanaka babble on. Wriggling his toes in their black flip-flops that he wears – god knows WHAT is on the floors of the changing rooms – he spots a flash of pink. _Pink? _He wonders, looking for it again. "Oh, shit." He mutters, staring at his toes. All the jocks turn to him. "What's up, Hummel? Broke a nail?" Says one of them, and they all start grunting and snorting with laughter. He just rolls his eyes and continues to stare at his blatantly obvious pink toe nails. _Shit. Shit shit shit. _Having pink nails in class was bad enough, but navigating a room full of jocks to his locker at the far end of the room and manage to get his clothes on fast enough that no-one notices his nails? Fun.

--

_Keep calm. I bet none will even notice. _He thinks, as the coach dismisses them lazily, and he starts to flit through the crowd of guys towards his locker. He twists around Finn, not even giving him a second glance, before he almost hits Puck. Immediatly he glances down at his toes, and Puck follows his gaze. DON'T! PLEASE, Kurt motions desperately to Puck, who is suddenly looking evilly amused. He opens his mouth, and for a spilt second Kurt considers lunging for him and covering his mouth, before he realises that would get him in worse shit than he already was. "Nice nails, Hummel." Puck hisses, a shine in his eyes, and he nods once before walking on. Kurt breathes a sigh of relief, and dashes to his locker, pulling out his clothes and shoving them on, and only relaxes when he pulls on his black converse.

--

**ONE NEW EMAIL FROM: **dapuckster____

like de nails hummel. Very chic or watevr word u use.

--

**ONE NEW EMAIL FROM: **ipodshufflededicated______

Blame Rachel.

--

**ONE NEW EMAIL FROM**: dapuckster______

thought so hahha! Its her color!

--

**ONE NEW EMAIL FROM:** ipodshufflededicated_____

Tell me about it :D And don't call yourself 'dapuckster'. It sounds like a bad movie from the 80's.

* * *

Well, this is meant to be an apology because I haven't updated Marked or Something Required.. In a while. I have writers block for Something Required, and I am working on Marked but this plot bunny came into my head and wouldn't leave! It was originally going to be more violent with Kurt getting beat up by the jocks because they noticed it, but I can't stand reading violence against Kurt so imagine writing it!

_Hope y'all enjoyed it. _

_I don't own Glee because if I did, well, there would be some changes. Like Kurt/Puck pairings and it would work, and more solos for Tina, Brittant, Santana, Emma, Kurt and Matt and Mike :)_


End file.
